Where My Sleeping Demons Lay
by M14Mouse
Summary: Raph’s POV as they return home. 13 of 13 of the Kaleidoscope Effect Series


Where My Sleeping Demons Lay

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own them!

Summary: Raph's POV as they return home. ((13 of 13 of the Kaleidoscope Effect Series))

--I never think of the future. It comes soon enough.—

-Albert Einstein-

((Raph's POV))

My brothers are avoiding me like the plague. Of course, it doesn't help that I have been avoiding them as well. I know I have been piss off since we got home. Damn it, I just don't know why I am so angry. I feel like lashing out at everything and everyone. My poor punch bag has been re stuffed so many times that it isn't even funny. At nights, I walk around the streets and jump from roof top to roof top. Nothing seems to help this burning angry I have inside of me.

I wish I could go back to the village. I never feel so content. I didn't need to hide what I was or who I was. The people didn't run or scream when they saw us. They didn't try to turn us into a science experiment. They took us in as one of their own. It was remarkable. But here, we protect them and fight for them. Yet, we are force to hide away. It is not fair!

………..

I think I miss the children the most. Go ahead and say it. Big, bad Raph is really a big softie. Well, screw you. How was I supposed to know that helping one kid would get me a following of them? Everyday, I would practice by that waterfall and lake that we found when we first got here. Soon enough, I would hear the giggling of children hiding from behind bushes and trees to watch me practice. At first, it was annoying but I got over it. One day, one of those kids got the courage to come up to me ask what I was doing. That sealed my fate because after that, I could not get rid of them. They would follow me everywhere. I tried to scare them off. They seem to think it was some sort of game. So, I gave up and beside, they made the best audience when I was telling stories of our adventures minus a few details. Hide and seek the turtle man seems to be their favorite because they would give up on trying to find each other and try to find me instead. I always knew that they were coming from the loud squeaking noises that they made. Sometimes, I would teach some of the stuff that Master Splinter taught us in the beginning.

Damn it, this is hard. I wasn't supposed to get attach to them but I did. Now, I am lost. The city doesn't need saving from some evil crime lord yet. It is quiet in our part of the world. Perhaps, that is the problem. I don't know what to do with myself.

I could tell Leo has been worry about me because he has been watching me like a hawk. Most of the time, he poke and nag until I get so annoy that I would snap at him. This time, he is keeping his distance. Very un-Leo like behavior. Maybe that village changed him too. Even since we got back, Mikey has been cooking like it was going out of style. Sometimes, I am afraid what I going to find when I open the fridge. Donnie locks himself in his room and working on his latest experiment. Typical Donnie behavior but I know Donnie. That stuff we had to do in the village bother him. Maybe, that thing I found in the trash would cheer him up.

I guess life goes on here at turtle central. I guess it is time me to go pick a fight with Leo. I know he has been waiting for one all week. It would stop him from worrying about me so much.

I would just hate to disappoint him if I didn't start one.

The End

((For Good))

A/N: Well, it is done. How did one story turn into 13 stories is beyond me. I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Your reviews push and guide me along this path and I have no regrets. You just rock! And a very special thanks to Pacphys for reviewing each and every one in the series. ((I would terrible sad if you didn't review the last two.)) I still think you write a great Mikey! It is time to move on. Don't worry I will be back. I still have to finish it spin off series. Until then, smile and be good. Don't forget to read, write, and review your fanfiction.


End file.
